The SONG, Alice, Edward, Bella & JACOB
by TheCullensareAwesome
Summary: Obviously its about a song
1. Chapter 1 Alice's Favourite Song!

"Wouldn't it be cool, if were there were such things as Vampires

"Wouldn't it be cool, if were there were such things as Vampires. Swinging on vine, jumping in slime, sucking people dry while, rampaging threw towns, and tearing peoples gown. Breaking many bones, of the innocent people's lives, with just flick or twitch, the whole town is in a ditch, leaving no one behind.

Is anyone gonna go tell Swizterland, that joining in ininininin might not good idea, but still, sitting around and waiting isn't gonna do good either, as this problem, is not like world war 1 or 2, its not gonna go away, things will only get worst, from here and now. No one can save today. Only the emenies, that doing all the damage ,can actually save, the day ayayayayayay. Before its too late, before too late eieieieieieie. Toooooo late, toooo la…..ate. toooooo late. Theres no running away, unless your super special, Go Batman and Robin , Wonder woman, Jackie Chan, The girl from Kill Bill, Oh yeah, Handcock, you're the man. Everyone who still thinks that they can Stand a chance, oh your so wrong, your just not strong, Compared them em em. You think you are SUPER NATAL, well think again, as your not anything compared to my friends, the mighty of the underworld of no souls. As for a wish that will never true come for ME!! Mrs no friends everybody knows that Mrs No friends, the Ugly one with the Pig nose, with bird poop on her cheeks and toes, NO…se everyone body knows, Good Mrs No Friends, the one whose name tells it without you having see it, causes she is mrs NO Friends, that's it no friends no friends no friends everybody hates good Mrs No friends can you believe she can stand outside let alone walk into her house, with all the mirrors on the walls. Goood old mRs Dead………..

I might as well be alone, youll fail school, and end up a toad, if I could be an immortal I would be able too live my life as good as everybody else, once I'd through school 20 times more than all friends I would may fail only one exam and maybe the rest instead failing and losing my self in a stupid song that doesn't make any sense, as I am meant to be writing a discussion and conclusion for mrs Monsdale in sci….ence, oh good old Sci….ence everybody LOVES gooood,"(cd cuts out) "FUCK NO!!"

"Shut up the stupid friends rip off, superhereo ripp off, AND Twilight Ripp off Remix Album!!" Screamed Edward. Alice looks down at the ground with her puppy dog eyes then up through her lashes at Bella. Edward quickly kisses Bella before she can change his mind on the stupid friends, superhereo and Twilight remix. Alice quickly starts to ramble on her one sided argument while, Bella and Edward were deeply wrapped up in a kiss, that Alice seemed not too notice. Obviously pretending thought Bella as she still had her eyes open at this point in time while extremely enjoying the kiss she was enduring well.

And then all of a sudden the "Friends, vs Superheroes and Immortal souls in life", Damn Bella thought at once, she was really beginning to enjoy her kiss, even if it had only been to distract her from, getting caught up in Alice's cute puppy dogs eyes. Of Course Alice couldn't miss any chance to listen to as she said it, "MY FAVOURITE SONG IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!" She had been saying this every day for the past MONTH, I mean gosh Alice is obsessed and can become so, sooo easily.

I just realised all of a sudden that Edward and I were still kissing, oh no I thought this is too good to be true. So then all of a sudden I opened my eyes to see Jacob kissing me and then all of a Sudden I awoke to a loud, sound that was inbetween a screech and a groan, with my hands pressed on my ears, I suddenly relaxed as the sound ceases and that was when I realised the sound had been coming from me, I blushed furiously and was glad no one had been hear to see especially Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 How could I get it so wrong!

Oh no, how wrong could I get

Oh no, how wrong could I get?

In one swift moment Edward's beautiful perfect face, was right in my face, filled with a distorted expression that I could only identify as pain, worry and concern for me. I had not been the as alone as I had thought and hoped, unfortunately. The next thing I knew, was that his face was suddenly only inches away from mine and within a second we were both wrapped up in a passionate kiss, just like the one from my dream, except this time I had the sense to close my eyes and actually enjoy it. Although I found this all too hilarious and as soon as we broke apart, I just couldn't help myself as I found myself falling back onto my bed in a heap, barely able to see straight let alone sit up.

My body was shaking uncontrollably, with fits of laughter violently travelling through my body, that just wouldn't stop and I am sure that my face must have been turning purple from lack of oxygen. When I finally succeeded in settling and composing myself enough to look at Edward's face, I was pulled back into a another fit of uncontrollable giggles, just by the look on his face. As it was filled confusion, no doubt but in the second that it took our eyes to meet our gaze locked and I watched as his expression changed from one of confusion, fright, horror until it settled to a look of torture and pain. Upon seeing his magnificent face twist and turn in torture and pain, I completely snapped out of my giggling state and turned to comfort my poor darling Edward, who knows what was going through his mind at the sight of me giggling like a maniac. I hope I didn't scar him for life.

Once I had explained why I had been laughing uncontrollable for the last ten minutes or so, his face immediately broke out into his famous crooked grin, to which I adored so deeply, as it made his topaz eyes twinkle, although I did notice that his eyes were a little too dark for my liking. Just as I thought that this moment couldn't get any better, I heard a squeal of delight, come from downstairs, and I immediately took a position ready to run and hopefully not trip into the bathroom, to escape from the evil clutches of the little pixie devil of whom I knew the squeal had come from.

Sadly, she also happens to be the one in the Cullen family, who can see the future, so before I could even attempt to escape. She was standing before me with an evil grin plastered on her face, and strangely enough this seemed to be the situation almost every morning after I woke up, to when she would usually force me to hurry up, eat and shower, so she could use me as her personal Barbie doll. She would do my hair and make-up much to my dislike, although afterwards I did have to admit, that I would always look good.

I really wasn't in the mood the morning, to be made up by Alice and I could only hope that Edward would be successful in attempting to protect me from her torturous plans of EVIL, but to my surprise he just loosened his grip on my arm and slid his hand down to entwine his in mine. It was then that I realised that he was the reason that I hadn't been able to sprint off to the bathroom and I turned and gave him a long hard glare. Although it wouldn't have made much of a difference to fact that they both would have been able to stop me before I even took a step anyway. "Stupid superhuman vampire strength and speed!!", I grumbled. I looked up to see both Edward and Alice staring at me curiously and that was when I realised that I had been quietly talking to myself, "Or, well more grumbling to yourself", Edward finished for.

I blushed furiously when I realised that I still was whispering to myself. And that thanks to vampire enhanced hearing, they had heard every word of my supposed to be private thoughts, although if I had been any normal girl, I suppose Edward would have known them already. Oh, well at least Edward seemed quite happy at the fact that he still gets to hear some of my thoughts some way or another even though I am somehow immune to his power to hear people's thoughts. I smiled to myself at just the thought of it, and then abruptly stopped daydreaming only to see Edward and Alice were staring at me, probably thinking I am crazy I assumed.

When I made eye contact with Alice, I instantly became very suspicious, as she had her lip curled up into what appeared to be a very evil grin and just to tease and annoy me, she had decided to have some fun by curling and tapping her fingers together, along with an "excellent" Alice slurred in a perfect imitation of Mr Burns off The Simpson's. I just couldn't help myself, this finally sent me over the edge of the bed, until I was literally rolling on the floor laughing, while Edward looked at me with mock horror and then Alice dropped onto the floor to join me.

This scared even me stiff and now I was the one who jumped up to stare at her in mock horror while Edward snapped out of his previous position and started chuckling at both mine and Alice's reactions. I now clearly understood Edward's previous reaction as I realised how ridiculous I must have looked rolling on the floor laughing and giggling and I just hoped that I hadn't looked as childishly stupid as Alice did right now.

I knew I shouldn't just be standing around watching Alice roll around on the floor, as entertaining as it is and I decided it was time to put my plan into Action, although I saw it as a good idea to try and settle or quieten down the growling beast inside of me and so after cooking up some pancakes, and shovelling some into my mouth along my some whipped cream and jam, my overall favourite snack, I quickly showered and was just sneaking out the front door when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, even though my instinct told me to keep going but as always I didn't listen, being my normal stubborn self. And as soon as I turned my head around, I realised that I was too late as I felt a quick surge of wind whip around me and watched as Edward raced after me, as Alice speed off but he was too late, and I was already regretting not listening to my instincts, even though if I had listened to them it wouldn't have stopped Alice, I still felt like it was my fault. And that I had given Alice the chance to get me tucked in her new yellow Porsche ,seatbelt done up, doors child locked and all as Alice stepped down hard onto the accelerator in reverse, before Edward even got out the door.

**2 hours later**

I had been staring out the window refusing to speak or even look at Alice for most of the car ride now, when Alice decided she was going to break the silence, knowing all to well that I wasn't going to. To which she did so by trying to convince me to forgive me "Come on, Bel…laaaa, it's not that bad, I mean you knew I was planning something, I know you heard me squeal downstairs, soon after I entered your front door", and I could see her give me her priceless puppy dogs eyes out of the corner of my eyes that could make anyone give in. I knew she doing this to try and seal the deal while not even bothering to look at the road while driving. Oh god and I am sure she already knows that it was going to work, but she watches me closely as she sees me finally give up and let a smile creep onto my face. Then she smirks as she knows that she has won the battle, for now.

I started to get restless and anxious when Alice said "We're nearly there, Bel…laaaaa" as I still didn't know where we were going and judging from Alice's squeal earlier, I'm guessing that it was something that I wasn't going to like. So that when I decided to ask "Alice, now where exactly will you be dragging me off to, your going to tell me aren't you?" I asked her suspiciously, "Especially since, it was apparently so important that you had to run off with me, without even warning Eddie, you know he is going to be really angry when we get back".

Wait a second, something just clicked, Edward my mind reading Boyfriend was surprised, how could he be surprised, "Älice!" I screeched, "Would you mind telling me how you surprised Edward". Alice was obviously both shocked and taken back by this, I turned away to smirk where she couldn't see me, at the surprised expression on her face. She must have been busy trying to see what Edward's reaction was and where he was, hahaha I thought I scared Alice the future seeing vampire and I almost Smirked and giggled out loud, but thankfully Alice hadn't noticed this as she was still in deep thought.

Oh, now I see, I can't believe that I didn't think of it before and now it is all just sooo obvious. Why didn't I see it before, it fits in perfectly with the situation. I now know the exact reason why Alice has been so busy and occupied. This also explains why Edward had been so surprised before although I wonder how she was ……………………………………


End file.
